Happy Feet: The Final Stretch -- Chapter 19: Grudges
Vincentine walked over from Emperor Land to the burned down building. Since his powers faded from the battle, he couldn't rebuild it. "(Sigh) Lets see what's inside." Vincentine said as he made his way through the scorched entrance. Everything was covered in black ash from the fire. "You did a great job Jack." "But it wasn't enough to kill us." A familiar voice said. Turning to he source of the sound. Vincentine saw the original animatronics. "Hey guys, um, sorry about... destroying you and all." "You're not going away from this so easily." Freddy said as they came even closer. Their suits were mostly gone, and their endoskeletons were looking similar to Mangle's. "You killed us. You stuffed us. You enslaved you to kill the innocent. Now, you'll pay the consequences." Bonnie said as they got so close that Vincentine ran away from them. Survive The Night (MoDified Version) – Muse of Discord (/watch?v=QA2CjxV7nyI) (Start at 1:05) (Bonnie) "Let's try to make it right Don't wanna start a fight And we're so sorry if we Give you all a little fright We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night (Bonnie and Freddy) Let's try to make it right Don't wanna start a fight And we're so sorry if we Give you all a little fright We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night (Bonnie) Hey there! How ya doin'? Nice to meet you, are you new in town? Don't think I've seen you before, It's great to see new faces around! And if you like it, I can give a tour Of our enchanting wonderland, New and improved without the doors! There's no escape but then, Who would wanna leave? It's a fantastical paradise, And it's not, make-believe! (Bonnie and Freddy) I'm so glad to have an other member of the band, You're one of us now, So let me take you by the hand! They suddenly paused, looking closely at Vincentine, before singing again. BUT WHAT IS THAT I SPY? WITH MY ROBOTIC EYE? I THINK I SEE A BIT OF FLESH INSIDE THE NEW GUY! MAYBE HE ISN'T EVERYTHING THAT HE SEEMS... TIME TO INVESTIGATE WHAT'S UNDERNEATH THE SEAMS! Let's try to make it right Don't wanna start a fight And we're so sorry if we Give you all a little fright We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night Let's try to make it right Don't wanna start a fight And we're so sorry if we Give you all a little fright We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night (Freddy) If you survive the night Oh I'll take you away To our enchanted land of plain (Bonnie) Forgive me for being suspicious, Mischief's not on my brain We're programmed to be pragmatic If someone messes with the mainframe It's not that we don't trust you, We do! (We love you, too) It's just that, here's at Freddy's, ...We have a few rules Once again, they started to shout. (Bonnie and Freddy) AND IF YOU BREAK THEM, WE WILL HAVE TO BREAK YOU LIKE YOU BROKE OUR HEARTS WE'LL BE FORCED TO REWIRE YOU AND REPAIR YOUR DAMAGE PARTS (Bonnie) Now, you wouldn't want that, And frankly, neither would I. But sometimes to do some good You've gotta be The bad guy! (Bonnie and Freddy) IN THIS WORLD, WE PLAY WE HOPE THAT YOU WILL STAY AND WE WILL THROW A MOST ELECTIFYING SOIRE'E FORMAL ATTIRE IS REQUIRED FOR YOU TO TAKE PART YOU'VE GOT SOME SKIN THAT NEEDS REMOVING BEFORE WE START... (Stop at 4:20) Vincentine managed to run into a room which they couldn't see in their programming. There was no way out, unless... "Ah, that's where it is." Vincentine found a spring-lock suit capable of fitting a human safely inside. He got in it and walked outside where he walked past the animatronics. For the next part, if you can handle it, here's some audio: /watch?v=DdmbFyEoAqU (Start at 7:41) Vincentine started laughing inside the suit. The building roof was starting to leak water. "Ah you stupid kids, stupid in life and stupid in death. I'll see you all in hell." As he made his way out of the building, the water from the ceiling started dripping down. Vincentine laughed some more, but by some unknown cause. The suit made a clicking noise. "No." Vincentine said softly, before the spring-lock suit- (CLAMP!) The suit crunched in onto Vincentine's body, this time it didn't kill him quickly, but instead it slowly filled his lungs with blood, meaning that he couldn't breath until the point at which blood came from the mouth of the suit. Two clamps of the suit later and the animatronics watched as they knew who was inside. (Stop audio at 9:10) The End – Muse of Discord (/watch?v=JRrKvJKcYSU) (Freddy) "We cross the boundary. Nothing misplaced. This joy inside me to see the fear in your face. Forgiveness has value, (Foxy) but revenge is sweet. (Freddy) And we've waited so many years to be given the chance to have you here at our feet (Bonnie) Your trapped inside, and how we feel alive. (Freddy and Foxy) Now we're free from the pain of the past cause the river runs red and the gold is gleaming. (All)The closure is sweet, we all have made amends. No matter the cost, a bad ending is still an end. (Freddy and Bonnie) The steel and iron. The sound of cries. The seizing metal that we've learned to despise. (Bonnie and Foxy) We hold no envy for you our fallen comrade, yet still we feel glad. (All) The closure is sweet, we all have made amends. No matter the cost, a bad ending is still an end. (Golden Freddy) New-found peace. Pain will cease. This release, and the only cost was you our friend. (All) The closure is sweet, we all have made amends. No matter the cost, a bad ending is still an end. Though closure is sweet, we'll miss you all our friends. Though tears may be shed, this is where we say the end." The animatronics limped away while Vincentine remained dead in his new tomb... forever. Bad Ending Previous Chapter - Next Chapter (Y) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters